


[mob吴岛光实]不可幸力

by Eve0620



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve0620/pseuds/Eve0620
Summary: 就是搞搞雌堕啦 后面会写和🍊和🍈的





	[mob吴岛光实]不可幸力

吴岛光实被绑架了，在去练舞的路上被拖进面包车里，两个神色猥琐的男人把他摁在车座上，还没来得及呼救嘴里已经被塞上了一团破布，上面还有男人精液的臭味，估计是刚射上去的。他的脑子乱七八糟，胃里泛着恶心，绑架他的那两个男人得意洋洋的脱他的衣服。

“这么简单就能拐过来还真是不敢相信，你说对吧，光实酱？”

他这才反应过来，那两个男人是铠武队的粉丝，或者说是他的粉丝，看着他在台上跳舞甚至会在远处解开裤链打手枪的令人作呕的渣滓。吴岛光实用尽浑身力气挣扎着，也挣脱不了几个成年男人的钳制。

“你们要干什么？”吴岛光实吓得面色惨白，恐惧的盯着压住自己的男人。

“陪叔叔们做一些快乐的事，你马上就可以走啦，但如果不配合的话……”其中一个男人从前座上拿来一把小刀，在手上转了两圈。

尚未发育成熟的少年的躯体暴露在面包车内混浊的空气里，裸露的皮肤都泛着淡粉色。男人把吴岛光实嘴里的那团布拿出来，把一粒攥在手里快要化掉的白色药片塞进他嘴里，又把已经完全勃起的脏不拉几的阴茎捅进吴岛光实的口腔，用这种办法强迫他把药片咽下去。

“要用你可爱的小嘴好好的照顾我的大肉棒哦～”

男人的性器在吴岛光实的嘴里大肆抽插着，他发誓自己从来没有吃过这么恶心的东西，他的嘴太小了，就算被撑到极限也会有牙齿碰在阴茎上，刮下来的是恶臭还带着尿骚味的包皮垢。吴岛光实紧闭的双眼颤抖着，感受着那根鸡巴一下又一下的顶着他的喉咙。包皮垢随着一下又一下的抽插从齿缝间被带进口腔里，最终被吃下去。

肥腻男人生殖器在自己的口腔里搅动，吴岛光实竟然破天荒的感受到一丝快感，他忍不住用舌头顺着性器上的纹路舔弄，男人的一团阴毛全都刺进他的鼻腔里。他想，那个男人喂给自己的似乎是什么催情剂，身体逐渐发热像要飘起来，浑身瘙痒着，后面的洞还开始黏糊糊的流水。另外一个男人在和前座的司机说话估计一时半会也不会来碰他。吴岛光实卖力的吞吃着嘴里越发胀大的鸡巴，男人低头拽住他的头发把性器捅的更深，呼吸急促着泄在吴岛光实嘴里，射了一半还把性器从他嘴里拔出来，撸着射到吴岛光实因为药效发作通红的脸上。

“光实酱真的是超级有天赋呢，这个嘴穴简直就是专门用来插男人的鸡巴的。”男人一只手捧起来吴岛光实沾满精液的脸，嘴里还有没吃下去的精液漏到下巴上。他另一手揪起了吴岛光实胸前粉红的乳首用指甲揉捏剐蹭着，很快就颤抖着挺立起来。吴岛光实的下身也随着一阵阵轻微的痛感和快意逐渐硬起来。“被玩玩乳头就能硬成这样，真他妈是个骚货。”

男人说着把吴岛光实的两个乳头揪起来弹了下，然后用他散发着口臭的嘴去舔小小的乳头，粗糙的舌苔蹭过脆弱敏感的皮肤激的吴岛光实抖了一下，喘息越发的甜腻起来。方才在和司机交谈的共犯也回过身来，把手伸向他已经泥泞不堪的股缝，分泌的肠液甚至把车座都沾湿了一片。

两根手指被直直的捅进吴岛光实的后穴转着圈开拓着，在里面戳弄了两下男人就急不可耐的抽出手指，掐着他的腰让他像母狗一样趴着，龟头抵上已经张开了的穴口。吴岛光实的骚穴流水实在是太多了，硕大的鸡巴毫不费力的就滑了进去，一进到里面，饥渴的穴肉就开始不停的收缩着夹着男人的性器，男人被夹的越发的兴奋，抽插的动作也更快更猛，鸡巴一下又一下碾过最敏感的前列腺。

“呜呜呜……好爽、再用力点！”吴岛光实的理智几乎消失殆尽，已经沉醉在被奸淫的快感里。而另一个刚又把鸡巴撸硬的男人抬起来跪趴在车座上的吴岛光实的胳膊抬起来，一下下顶着他光滑的腋下。他现在被两个男人一起摁在座椅上，胸口刚刚被揪的红肿的两点摩擦着粗糙的座垫传来刺痛的快感，他用另一只手偷偷抚慰着自己湿漉漉的性器，边被插着屁股穴边手淫。

正在插着他的腋窝的那男人看到吴岛光实玩着自己的性器，扯着吴岛光实的的头发强制他头抬起来，丑陋的像猪头一样的脸距离吴岛光实只有仅仅几公分，粗重的鼻息和口臭一齐钻入吴岛光实的鼻腔里。“下贱的小母狗还想碰自己的鸡巴，再碰一下今天就把你操死在这里。”吴岛光实刚刚还被提着脑袋一副痛到扭曲的表情，可是屁股穴里插着的性器忽然重重的顶到了最深处，把小腹都撑出来鸡巴的形状。

“哦、啊啊啊……要坏掉了啊啊啊啊啊啊！”吴岛光实痴痴的笑着扭动着屁股，让鸡巴在里面更猛烈的抽送着。他张着嘴舌头不自觉的爽得伸出来，被男人用嘴含住，男人的舌头在吴岛光实柔软的小嘴里贪婪的舔着，再把自己恶心的唾液吐到吴岛光实嘴里。

“烂货，大叔的口水好吃吗～”男人把吴岛光实的嘴唇亲的又红又肿，旁边一圈还全被他舔上了唾液，模样水嘟嘟的极其色情，吴岛光实已经深陷于快感根本顾不上自己吃进去的是什么东西。那男人只是亲个嘴又要射了，精液被淋在吴岛光实光裸的后背上。

吴岛光实从来没体会到过被鸡巴插着屁股穴原来是这么爽，性器不断冲撞着前列腺，在后面马上被插到高潮的时候，吴岛光实几乎没被用到的性器淅淅沥沥的喷出来了精液。正在操弄着他的男人又挺胯狠狠地顶了他的屁股，“妈的，果然是个女人，能和女人一样高潮啊！”吴岛光实射出来的同时后穴也在疯狂的吐着淫水，高潮的后穴不停地绞着里面的几把，那个男人也中出在他屁股里。

抽出来了之后他屁股穴里的精液多的不停地往外流，车座上的吴岛光实虽然高高的撅着屁股但是已经没有一点力气了，甚至不像个活人，糊着乱七八糟的体液的脸上也是一副淫乱的表情。

面包车忽然放缓了速度，他被玩完了就被拎出去毫不怜惜的扔在泽芽市郊区的公路上，那男人把他的衣服和包也丢到远处。“byebye～肉便器光实酱～”吴岛光实以扭曲的姿势被丢弃在沥青马路上，意识模糊着看着面包车慢慢的远去。


End file.
